Out For Lunch
by CrowbarTK-Hullo-sama
Summary: PG 'cause i didn't really know what to rate it ^^ Uh, im sorry this hasnt been updated but i've been busy with all sorts of stuff (maily my sites)
1. Intangible World

**Out for Lunch**

here's my little fic about what if i suddenly got sucked into the world of Grandia 2 and met up with Ryudo 'n' Friends (something that I've always wished would happen to me...heh...Ryudo's cute ^_^). Um, anyways, this starts off at the St. Heim mountain (? i forget whats its called...im a baka....), just after the events at Mirumu. I've also put in some attack spells from Star Ocean Second Story. And PLEASE excuse my bad typing....And the small font (if you want it larger, click on 'View' and then 'Text Size'). 

A not about the songs: I've put a few songs in here (not the lyrics, just as if they're playing in the background). The title of this fic is the name of a track from Grandia 2's Deus. 'Ai no Melody' is a song by V6, 'Datte, Daisuki Dakara' is the opening song to the anime Tenshi ni Narumon by COMA, 'Field of Nede' is from the Fantasy Megamix (by Ike Yoshihiro), and 'Baribari Saikyo No.1' is by FEEL SO BAD.

In the fic, i am CrowbarTK Hullo-sama, but since that is too long to type out all the time, i've simply put my self in as Hullo.

Legal stuff: I do not own Grandia 2 or anything associated with it (nooooooo.....i want Ryudo...he's cute ^_^), except this fic and my site, Vinyamar ( http://vinyamar.sinfree.net/ ). I also do not own any of the SO2 stuff. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this fic.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

**Chapter 1 - Intangible World**

in my room. im sitting on my bed while playing Grandia 2 and my boombox is playing 'Field of Nede' from the SO2 Fantasy Megamix

Hullo(me)- Ugh...not these freaking mountains...i HATE them! Huh?

*TV screen goes off to another area of the mountain and freezes while PS2 starts to smoke*

Hullo- Ah! what's going on? *leans over PS2 to see what's causing all the smoke*

PS2- buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ FIZSH!! *creates some sort of portal and sucks Hullo and her boombox*

Hullo- wtf?! haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAALP!!

Later, in some nothingness

Hullo- [thinking] im falling.... im falling and my boombox is playing the original version of Integral Body and Imperfect Soul....i hate that song.....[/thinking]

*Hullo's boombox somehow hits her head (really hard) and Hullo goes unconscious*

Hullo- aaaaaaaaaahhh.....ZzZzZzz.....

Somewheres....

Hullo- *snort* uh....what...what happened...? i was playing Grandia 2...and then my PS2 starting to smoke and then....

POINK! *boombox falls on Hullo's head*

Hullo- OUCHIES!!!!! ........and then...and then....i was falling in some nothing...ness....and now im here....but where's here?? *looks around* oh well...i'll put on some music *pops a cd into her boombox*

Boombox- *Anata dake ni sasagu...*

Hullo- *ear twitches* Huh? whats that voice...its sound very familiar...

?????- Might as well just set up camp here tonight. (blah blah)

?????2- I shall go get some water (blah blah)

?????3- I shall come with you (blah blah)

?????2- No, i can get it myself (blah blah)

?????3- Then I shall keep you company

Hullo-*hears some more chatter and then hears two of them leave* Waitaminute...this sounds like the scenes where....no...it IS! Omigod! or shall i say Omigranas? *chuckles* I'm in that freaking mountain! AH! Im IN the world of GRANDIA 2!! ....or am i just a...a psycho baka in a dream...yeah! im in a dream! i'll just pinch myself and then i'll be back in my room! *attempts to pinch self but stops* hey....if im in the world of Grandia 2...that means that ????? is...RYUDO! YAYYY!! i get to meet Ryudo! *drools*

Hullo- but I still wanna get home, and maybe bring Ryudo with me...whee!...okay....must be serious...i have NO idea how that freakin' portal, or spacial rift, or whatever, was made...hmm...but i think i'll go with Ryudo 'n' friends! Yayness! ^__^

Hullo- *picks up her boombox and runs down path but trips and falls off side* AAHHH!!!!!

Below

Elena- I can't believe that we've made it this far...

Ryudo- Yeah. Tomorrow we'll be at the Papal State

*a faint screaming sound is heard above*

Ryudo- *looks up* Huh? what the hell is that?

Hullo- AHHHH!!!!!!!

WHOMP! *Hullo lands on Ryudo*

Hullo & Ryudo- OW!

THUNK! *Hullo's boombox lands on both of them*

Boombox- *ai no Melody...*

Elena- Oh my! Are you alright?

Hullo- What does it look like? *sees Ryudo* Eep! sorry Ryu-Ryudo!

Ryudo- ugh....How do you know my name?

Hullo- From pla-....It's a long story, 'kay? now excuse me while i drool like a fool.

Ryudo- er...

Elena- *ignores Hullo's drooling* ...Um, what is you name...?

Hullo- *stops drooling* Oh, im CrowbarTK Hullo-sama, but you can just call me Hullo for short ^__^ [thinking] Ryudo is ssssssssssssoooooo cyute! im in love![/thinking]

Ryudo- ow ow ow.... what is that? *pints to Hullo's boombox*

Hullo- Oh, that's just my boombox.

Roan- We're back! *sees Hullo* Um...hello...?

Ryudo- What took you so long?

Mareg- The path we followed wrapped upon itself as a many-coiled serpent, its course at once both circuitous and labyrinthine.

Hullo, Ryudo & Elena- Huh?

Roan- We...were lost. Who is...?

Hullo- Hi, Roan. Im CrowbarTK_Hullo-sama, but you can just call me Hullo. 

Mareg- Hello, Hullo. (LOL) Where are you from? Your SMELL is not of any of the people I have seen.

Hullo- [thinking] oh no...i can't say im from Canada...it don't exist here...i know![/thinking] Hilton! [thinking] d'oh... Hilton is from another game...[/thinking]

Elena- And where is Hilton? I have never heard of it.

Hullo- *has a nice big anime-ish sweat drop* Um...far, FAR away from here!

Ryudo- Well then what are you doing here? Look, we're not taking everyone that comes along with us. So leave.

Hullo- But... [think]what can i do to make Ryudo let me come along with him??? i could prolly learn to fight or cast spells...[/thinking]

Roan- You're carrying a staff...you must be a spellcaster. Ryudo, maybe we should let her come. 

Hullo- ...hm? *looks over her shoulder to see a silvery (and shiny) staff about 1 metre long with a transparent jewel (about the size of a CD) at one end, along with five smaller jewels (about the size of a bottle cap each): a sapphire, ruby, diamond, topaz, and an emerald* [thinking] How did I get this? maybe when I was going through that nothingness...oh well...just as long as it can cast spells, i'll keep it[/thinking] Yeah! pleeze?? *Has really big & cute anime eyes*

Ryudo- *thinks for a moment*

Hullo- Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeze??

Ryudo- Okay. But piss me off and you're gone.

Hullo- YaYYY!

Mareg- It is getting dark... Let us rest and head to the Cathedral tomorrow.

Elena- Yes.

The Next day

Hullo- Mmmm...datte datte....datte dat.....ZzZzZzz......

Roan- Hullo! Wake up! We're going to St. Heim Papal State.

Hullo- *snort* Huh? Oh, yeah....*yawns*

Outside the tent

Ryudo- Finally...you woke up.

Hullo- *yawn* whats for breakfast?

Elena- We couldn't wait for you so we already had it. But don't worry, I saved some for you. *hands Hullo some toast*

Hullo- Thanks! ^_^

Roan- You kept mumbling 'Datte datte datte datte. ' is that a song?

Hullo- Uh, yeah. Its called 'Datte, Daisuki Dakara'...*puts another cd into her boombox*

Boombox- *Datte datte datte datte*

Ryudo- C'mon, let's go. It's still a long way to St, Heim Papal State.

Later, along the path

*Hullo's Boombox is playing Baribari Saikyo No.1, while everyone else is just walkin' along*

Ryudo- Someone shut that thing up before some monsters come

???- grrrrrrrrrroooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwlll.......

Roan- Whats that?

Demon- *jumps out of nowhere* RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!

Every1(besides the Demon): WHOA!

*fwish!*

Battle (Yes, with the IP bar and everything :P) with the bear-like-demons

Ryudo- *slashes away at one of the demons with his sword*

Demon1- grr! *attempts to hit Ryudo but Roan uses Burnflame on it* arroooo...*dies along with Demon2*

Elena- Oh holy thunder *casts Zap on Demon3 (Demon4 was out of range)*

Hullo- eep...there's two of those demons/monsters left, and im the only one who can attack at the moment....C'mon, Hullo...think of an attack spell! .... I know!

Demon3- rawr! *hits Roan*

Roan- ow!

Hullo- Black Saber! *casts black saber on Demon3, and Demon4 also gets hit*

Demon3 & 4 - aarrooooo........ *die*

Hullo- YaYYY!

*menu showing EXP, MC, SC and G pops up and then leaves*

Back at the mountains, about 3 hours later

Elena- We must be getting close to the Papal State. I do not want to have to sleep out here again.

Hullo- *sees something on the horizon (off to the right)* Hey! what's that! *runs off*

Mareg- Wait! you could get lost.

Ryudo- Too late. C'mon, we better catch up to her!

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

END chapter 1

:P so much for chapter 1...heehee i'll get done chapter 2 ASAP ^_^ I had to cut this one of short 'cause the file size was getting kinda large for an HTML document (12kb @_@ oi)

-CrowbarTK_Hullo-sama  
charizardv2@hotmail.com  
vinyamar.sinfree.net/ & www1.lmnk.de/~starocean2/


	2. The Melody of the Gods

**Out for Lunch**

whee. Chapter 2! This just picks off from when Hullo (me) ran off from Ryudo 'n' Friends. This is done in...paragraph form (i chose to do this chapter for a school assignment _). Some things are changed around, and some of my friends are in this chapter ^_^"" with their permission, of course ^.^ heh... They are Sarah and James. (*waves to them* Helllllllllllllllooooooo!! ^^). But they're just as if they were already part of G2, and not sucked in.

And for the person who reviewed the 1st chap... I try to make the next chapters better according to what you said ^_^. I'll defiantly get rid of the IP bar...i hate that friggin thing....i think i put it in for that very reason.... --"" as for the unoriginality, Lack of talent + Time = Originality, so this fic isn't really unoriginal :D

:| mebbe

The Songs: the title of this chapter, 'The Melody of the Gods,' is Trumpet 1 (or 2...i forget) from Star Ocean 2, 'Strike Your Mind' is also from SO2, and so is (the) Sacred Song(s) and so is 'Theme of RENA' (music box ver), 'No Pain No Gain' is from Star Ocean EX.

Legal Stuff: I do not own Grandia 2 and the songs mentioned in this fic.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+: 

**Chapter 2 - The Melody of the Gods**

Hullo ran along the St. Heim Mountain path. She had seen a statue of a white angel along the horizon. When she got to the other side of a boulder ahead, all of the statue would be in view. Finally, she saw the entire statue - the Cathedral of Granas. The angel was atop a thin tower that came up from the center of the cathedral. Two balconies on either side arched upwards, like wings.

Hullo just stood there and gazed at it. She had never seen anything so grand and magnificent.

"Hey! Wait up!" a voice from behind shouted. Hullo turned around; it was just Ryudo, Roan, Elena and Mareg

"Sorry I ran off like that..." she said, "Look! It's the Cathedral!"

The others stared at the Cathedral much like Hullo did. "It is so beautiful..." Elena blurted out.

"C'mon, it's getting dark. We better get to the inn at St. Heim Papal State soon." said Ryudo, "We'll go to the Cathedral tomorrow."

Indeed, the sun was beginning to hide behind the horizon to the west, and there was also a storm coming in from the north. When they finally made it to the inn at the Papal State, the sun was almost completely hidden and it had started to rain. The soaked party quickly ran over into the inn.

'I've never seen a storm like that come in so quickly." said Roan as he squeezed the water out of his ponytail.

Hullo bent down over her boombox and pressed the play button. "Yay! It still works!" she cried as the boombox played 'Strike Your Mind.'

"Ugh...we don't need music right now..." Ryudo mumbled as he tried to dry himself off.

"Oh my, it is raining really had out there." said the Innkeeper as she walked up to them, "I'll start a fire so you can dry off."

She started up a fire, and the soaked-but-quickly-drying party huddled around it. The Innkeeper introduced herself as Sarah, and asked them if they would like anything for dinner. Having not eaten since breakfast that morning, they hastily answered.

(Note: These foods were randomly selected from SO2, except the Calamiry ^_~)

"Calamiry, please." said Elena.

"Potstickers!" Ryudo half-yelled.

"Strawberry Mochi!" said Roan, "...please."

"Konyaku Jelly!" Hullo replied.

"I would like some Chicken Skewers, please" Mareg answered.

Sarah scribbled their orders on a note pad and said: "Okay, just wait a few minutes." Then she left to the kitchen.

Ploink...ploink...ploink...

"Huh? What's that sound?" Hullo said, and then looked up at the ceiling, "Ah! It's leaking!"

The other four looked up as three more leaks appeared. "Someone get some buckets!" Ryudo shouted, dodging a leak that started over where he was sitting.

A total of 16 leaks appeared in the ceiling. Ryudo, Hullo, Roan, Elena, Mareg, and Sarah ate their dinner in silence as the noisy 'ploink' of water falling into the buckets surrounded them. Luckily, there were no leaks in their rooms; and they slept soundly.

The next day was bright and sunny, with no sign of the storm from last night. The Cathedral gleamed in the sun, as if a spell of beauty had been cast upon it.

Elena and Mareg went ahead to the Cathedral to see if they could arrange an audience with the Pope, Zera Innocentius. Meanwhile, Ryudo, Hullo and Roan went to wander around the town of St. Heim Papal State.

'What music would be good for a place like this...' Hullo thought, 'It's a holy town, so maybe Sacred Song...but the town seems more friendly than Sacred Song is... I know! Sacred Song arrange version!' She then popped a CD into her boombox and played that song.

"Why do you you like to play music so much?" Roan asked Hullo.

"I just...really like music. Music adds emotion to any area." she replied, "I cannot live without my MUSIC."

"Are you going to be capitalized 'music' when you speak from now like Mareg does with the word 'smell'?" Roan joked.

"Maybe..." Hullo said, thinking about the idea of her very own word to be capitalized every time she said it.

"Hmm..." Ryudo mumbled, "Why is 'smell' always capitalized whenever Mareg say its, anyway?"

They all thought for a moment, and then said, all at once: "He cannot live without his SMELL." Then they broke out laughing.

A few minutes later, Skye joined them. In the next few hours, they wandered all around the town. The first place they went was the bread shop, where practically everyone who worked there thought the mean of life, besides worshipping Lord Granas, was...

"...The meaning of life is to make bread?" Ryudo said to them in disbelief.

"That's crazy." Hullo added.

"What she said." said Skye.

"It's also absurd." added Roan.

"Yup," the clerk said cheerfully, "Our bread is ssssssssssssssoooooooooooo famous that its become the meaning of life! Everyone wants it!"

"Not us." Ryudo replied, leaving the store, and stepping on a sheep in the process.

"MEEP!" squealed the sheep, taking cover under a table.

"This place is CRAZY!" Ryudo shouted in semi-rage. Hullo and Roan followed him outside.

The next few places they went to, they met more and more odd people, each with their own meaning of life. The last place they went to was the pastures, where most of the sheep were.

"Yeeeessss!" Ryudo cried, walking onto the field, "No crazy people are here! Only sheep!"

"Uh..." mumbled Hullo and Roan, thinking that Ryudo was going insane.

Then, some dark figures crept out from behind a clump of trees. Since the pastures were usually occupied by the sheep, the small party thought the figures were demons. Having left their weapons back at the inn Hullo and Roan just stood, hoping that the demons hadn't noticed them. Ryudo drew out his sword, and prepared to attack.

"Who are you?" one of the dark-ish figures said, coming out from behind the clump of trees. The 'demons' were just the farmers that owned the sheep and land there.

Ryudo, Hullo and Roan grew nice, big anime-sweat-drops and stood there.

"Umm, hello?"

"Heh heh...." squeaked Ryudo, putting his sword back in its sheath (or sword-case, or whatever those things are called), "We're just passing through..."

"Bye-bye." Hullo said in a high voice, and then they left.

Later, back in the town.

"Elena and Mareg should have an audience arranged by now." suggested Skye, "It can't take too long."

"Let's go over to the Cathedral so see what's taking them so long." Roan said.

"Yeah." agreed Ryudo and Hullo.

They made their way over to the Cathedral, passing an old person who wanted to wanted to feed Skye some bread. "Here birdie-birdie. I've got some bread for ya! chirp-chirp-chirp!" he said as they passed by.

The small party made their way up the marble steps to the Cathedral, which sat at the very top of the St. Heim Mountain. Skye left them and simply flew to the top.

"Why couldn't they build the Cathedral closer to the town?" Ryudo asked himself as he climbed up the stairs.

"Hey, Ryudo!"

"Huh?" Ryudo looked up as Skye swooped down and perched on Ryudo's shoulder.

"Elena and Mareg are coming. Best just stay here and wait." Skye informed the tired group.

They sat down on the ledge that ran along each side of the staircase. Hullo change the music playing from Sacred Song arrange version to Theme of RENA (music box ver). She has almost fallen asleep when Elena and Mareg came down the stairs. Hullo switched the music back to Sacred Song arrange version.

"Sorry we took so long." Elena said.

"They were holding a mass."(??) Mareg added.

"So when is our audience?" Roan asked them.

"Tonight." Elena answered, "That is the soonest they could put us in."

So the entire party made their way back to the inn. Sarah had already made lunch for them, so they had plenty of time to relax. Skye flew off somewhere, Ryudo fell asleep on the couch, Elena and Mareg went to explore the town with Roan as their guide, and Hullo sat on a chair, with her boombox in front her on the table.

"Hmm..." Hullo mumbled as she flipped through her small stash of JPop/JRock CDs.

"Hi Hullo!" Sarah said as she came into the room. She pushed Ryudo off the couch and sat down (Ryudo didn't wake up). "So, why are you in St. Heim? I saw you go to the Cathedral earlier."

Hullo put a CD into her boombox and played No Pain No Gain. Then she replied with: "Um...We came here to get an audience with the Pope but I can't really tell you why..."

"Why not?"

"Uh...it's kinda hard to...explain..."

"C'mon! Please? I really wanna know."

"It'd be best to check with Elena or Ryudo."

"But I wanna know NOW." Sarah cried, "Pweeze?"

"Well...umm..." Hullo thought for a moment. She knew very well why they were there, but didn't think Elena would like it if she told anyone. "Maybe if you could come with us, then...maybe I could tell you..."

"Really??" Sarah said excitedly, "C'mon! Wake him up! I wanna come with you guys!"

"Wait! Er...can you fight against demons?"

"Sure!" Sarah said as she pulled out a giant hammer out of nowhere.

"Okay!" said Hullo, "Now all we have to do is wake Ryudo up..."

They tried to wake Ryudo in every way they could think of, but he just kept on sleeping. Then a giant snot bubble grew out of his nose.

"Nothing is gonna wake this guy up..." exclaimed Sarah, "Does he always sleep like this?"

"I have no idea." replied Hullo, "Ask Skye when he comes back."

"Hey!" shouted Sarah, pulling out her giant hammer again, "I know how we can wake him up!"

"Uh..." was all Hullo could say before...

THWACK!!! Sarah slammed her hammer down on Ryudo's head.

"What tha--" Ryudo shouted as he awoke, "OW! OW! OW! OW!!!!"

"Can I come with you on your journey???" Sarah asked with SD-kawaii eyes.

"Ow...." Ryudo cried, "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"To wake you up."

"She wants to come with us." added Hullo.

Ryudo thought for a moment and then finally grumbled: "...Fine, then. Just don't do that again."

"YAY!" squealed Sarah as she glomped Ryudo.

"HEY!" shouted Hullo, "He's MINE!!"

Ryudo stared.

"Um...heh..." Hullo said with an anime sweat-drop, "Forget I said that."

Elena, Mareg and Roan came in a few minutes later. Ryudo told them Sarah was coming with them as they ate their dinner. Then it was off to the Cathedral.

The Cathedral was lit with torches of white flame at night, making the Cathedral glow and it could be seen for miles around. Even the people of Cyrum Kingdom and Mirumu Village could see it. Many described it as 'the brightest star in the sky.'

When they made it to the Cathedral's entrance (successfully), they were greeted by the Cathedral's messenger, James.

"The Pope has been waiting for you." he said, "But he asks for Elena to come first, and you to come later."

"Why is that?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." James answered, "I'm just a messenger."

"That's a lot of help." grumbled Ryudo.

James led Elena to the audience chamber and then came back to the rest of the party. "It may take a while before His Holiness ask for you to come..." James said, "We have a library with info on the Battle of Good and Evil, maybe you would like to read some of the books?" 

"I would like to." said Roan, then he turned around to face the other four, "We may be able to find a way to remove the wings from Miss Elena without hurting Miss Millenia."

"Isn't Zera supposed to figure that out?" Ryudo said.

"But his way might end with with Millenia...dead." Hullo said in a low voice, "and maybe Elena too."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sarah asked them.

"You will know soon enough." Mareg said to her, "I would like to learn more about this 'Battle of Good and Evil.'"

James led them through the Cathedral lobby and then a hallway that led to the library. The library was a fairly small room, lit by two torches. The books were stacked on a bookshelf along one wall and in a cabinet in the corner. James then left the group.

Hullo walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book titled 'Holy Annals of the Ages of the Gods.'

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Golden Dawn Age_**

_Neither Darkness nor Light split the heavens, but suffering, pain, the groaning of the earth, the wailing of men, huddled and fearing the storm's wrath, the violence of nature; living in blindness. Tooth and steel gnashing the air; lives spent in desperation. Turning the gyre; an endless throb of misery. And then an uneasy sleep. Life slipping, passing without note, the names of the dead unused, unremembered._

'Doesn't seem very nice back then...' Hullo thought.

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Silvery White Light Age_**

_The Light descended then, and the chaos was bound; the rivers of blood dammed. Their eyes opened; this the Light did. No longer did man war with his brother. This was paradise. The Light of peace is Granas, the god whose praises we sing. Yet there were those who hated the Light, who turned their eyes from its measureless love; the Light fell upon their backs, casting long shadows on the earth. Darkness was birthed._

'Granas and Valmar...' her thoughts went on.

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Red Twilight Age_**

_Those who followed Light warred against those called Demons, who likewise named them Gaolers. For six days and nights the earth was torn and turned to coals. Then came the seventh day; the Light drew its sword, great and terrible; Darkness drew its cloak about its face. And a day and night, were fire and lightning until each had run the other through. The Sword of Light pierced the earth, raising the boiling sea, sinking the bursting land, thus did the Darkness fall in seven pieces, sealed by the followers of Light, into the depths of the earth. Then did a new moon rise. Fear struck those who followed Light; still they await the return of Darkness, still the people conceal themselves in the earth, and still does the Divine Sword rest with the Legion of Darkness._

"So that's how the Granacliffs were made...' they continued, 'The "new moon" must be Valmar's Moon...'

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Black Midnight Age_**

_The time of judgment has come. Sins once forgotten return to sink the soul, for the Day of Darkness has come at last; the Light is swallowed by growing shadows, And demons boil up from the earth. Those who remain moan in dread with their last breaths. For the dead rise from the grave, bringing judgment to the world with brimstone and flame. Now is the time to beg for deliverance; do not allow Darkness in your soul. Darkness is ruin and destruction, and the judgment of the wicked eternal._

'The Day of Darkness... "For the dead rise from the grave," Eep...I really hope that never happens...'

Hullo put the book and started reading another book. After a while James came back.

"His Holiness requests for Ryudo to come..." he said.

"Why just Ryudo?" Roan asked James.

"Dunno." he replied, "I'm just a--"

"Messenger." Sarah, Hullo and Ryudo interrupted. 

Ryudo and James left, and the other three continued to read. After a large pile of books had grown on the single table, Hullo went back to the shelf to get another book.

She was about to pull a book when she heard a voice from the other side of the shelf and wall.

"Ah, you ask if the presence of Valmar can be driven from her. Sadly, I must tell you that is beyond my power." the voice said, "However, if the Sword of Granas can be recovered, there may yet be hope for us all. This is why I have asked you here."

"Huh?" Hullo said, "Wait-a-minute...that must be the Pope and Ryudo and Elena..."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, walking up to Hullo, "I still wanna know why you're here."

"Just listen!" Hullo whispered,

"However, when you depart, I wish for Elena to accompany you." the first voice said.

"Why bring her along? You sure you don't want to cast a few wards against Millen...err...Valmar...instead?" said a second voice; Hullo and Sarah recognized it as Ryudo's.

"Lord Granas has yet to recover from battle. Thus, our world heads toward Darkness, lacking the guiding hand of Light. Were we to possess the Granasaber, we would at least be able to bring back some of Lord Granas." the unknown voice went on, "Then Elena be saved and our world protected from the Day of Darkness."

"Any ideas where this sword might be?"

"Unfortunately, our holy book says only that it 'rests with the Legion of Darkness'..."

"I'm sorry, that's not vague enough for me...Could you be a little less specific? Bah...I need some time to think it over."

"I will wait until tomorrow for your answer. I have prepared rooms for you, so lease stay tonight. Ah, but I see that I have tired you. Rest and return tomorrow. But please, consider my offer...I hope you will accept it."

They heard someone leaving, and then no one else spoke.

"So," Sarah started, "What exactly happened to Elena?"

Hullo explained to Sarah that Elena was possessed by the Wings of Valmar, Millenia. Elena was still herself, but Millenia could just take control any time she wanted to, and Elena had almost no control over that.

"Hm...I get it now... So how often does this Millenia pop up?" Sarah asked.

"I...don't know." replied Hullo.

Then James came into the room, saying: "Dinner is in the next room. Ryudo is already there waiting for you."

"Okay." said Hullo, Roan, Sarah and Mareg.

They walked over to the next room and sat at the table where Ryudo already was. They ate a chatted for a long time, talking about the Granasaber, Valmar's Moon, and other stuff they found out in the library.

"Where is Miss Elena?" Roan asked Ryudo.

"Said she was tired," Ryudo said as he took a bite out of a biscuit, "She's probably in a guest room or something."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but instead the scream of someone filled the air, "VALMAR! VALMAR IS INSIDE THE CATHEDRAL! AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Followed by the sound of people running about.

Everyone stopped eating and got up. James ran into the doorway and said: "I heard someone saw the Wings of Valmar! Have any of you seen it?!"

"No." Ryudo said before any of the others did. James nodded and left. Then Ryudo turned to the others, "It must be Millenia, I'll go find her." And then he ran off.

After everyone in the Cathedral calmed down, Ryudo returned, saying that is was Millenia. Then they finished their meal and went off to bed.

The next day they set out for Cyrum Kingdom, but first they would have to pass through the labyrinth in the Raul Hills. 

And so ends this chapter.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+: 

:P heh...i was worried about ch.1's file size...this one is about 25kb! hmmm...methinks me prefers this format to the other format ^_~ all hail big file sizes!

Ancisace, i have an idea for the next chapter that might go with what you said in your review...


End file.
